Ne nous renie pas
by coucinet
Summary: [HPDM] Slash One-shot Harry et Draco reviennent pour leur huitième année à Poudlard mais le cœur n'y est plus. La vie les a désertés. Comment reprendre contact avec la réalité après la guerre ? Comment retrouver un semblant d'émotion ?


Bonjour

Aujourd'hui, je vous propose un petit one-shot slash HPDM.

Comme toujours, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont la propriété de JK Rowling.

J'espère que ça vous plaira.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Ne nous renie pas**

Il ne sait quand cette histoire avec Harry a commencé. La guerre a joué un rôle, ça c'est certain. Un rôle étrange mais un rôle quand même. Trop de morts, trop de blessés… La vie semblait impossible après toutes ces horreurs. Comment les sortir de sa tête ? Comment rire à nouveau ? Ressentir à nouveau ? Où aller sans qu'on vous lance un sortilège dans le dos ? Vous, sale mangemort et fils de mangemort ! Peu importe les témoignages. A d'autres, les mangemorts espions pour l'Ordre ! Le monde a trop souffert pour qu'on ne lui offre pas en pâture tous les mangemorts. Tous jusqu'au dernier ! Le monde veut les voir brûler, leur peau fondre lentement sur leurs os et les os s'effriter ensuite. Il n'y a que ça qui pourrait soulager un peu la peine de cette pauvre femme, tremblante, accrochée à sa canne. Les petites vieilles, ce sont les plus virulentes. Elles ont survécu à leurs enfants et à leurs petits-enfants. Et toi, sale misérable ver de terre, tu es le seul responsable ! Alors tu as intérêt à te cacher loin, très loin. Parce que la moindre petite vielle veut te voir mort.

Ainsi, Draco est retourné à Poudlard pour une huitième année. La huitième année de ceux qui n'en ont pas eu de septième, trop occupés à faire la guerre. Ou plutôt la huitième année des zombies revenus de la guerre. Au moins, ici, pour une année de plus, il sera en sécurité. Ou du moins, autant qu'il peut l'être. Il ne sait plus vraiment ce que c'est que d'être en sécurité, de se sentir en sécurité, de sentir tout court. Sentir quoique ce soit. Il marche, parle le moins possible. Comme un automate. On attend de lui qu'il soit là à telle heure alors il l'est mais cette impression qu'il n'y a plus personne à l'intérieur de son corps ne le quitte pas. Il ne sent plus la fatigue, la faim. Il marche, c'est tout. Le réveil sonne, il ouvre les yeux comme s'il ne les avait jamais fermés. Il laisse le réveil sonner quelques secondes puis tend le bras pour l'éteindre et la journée commence.

Un mois qu'il suit cette routine à la lettre ou plutôt que cette routine l'a embarqué. Rien n'est fait pour que ça change et ça lui va très bien. Même les élèves des autres années de Poudlard gardent ce silence de mort depuis la rentrée. Ils se souviennent tous d'une façon ou d'une autre de l'attaque de Poudlard quelques mois auparavant, la bataille finale. Telle salle où ils se sont enfermés, telle table sous laquelle ils se sont cachés. Plus aucun placard n'échappe à son lot de souvenirs de terreur et de mort. Excepté pour les premières années.

Eux, ne pouvaient s'empêcher de s'exclamer bruyamment, éberlués devant les beautés que recèle le château, courant dans les couloirs, riant, chahutant. C'est ce jour très précis d'octobre que tout a basculé. Une première année lui rentre dedans et, voulant se faire mousser auprès de ses amis, cette petite vermine pousse le vice jusqu'à provoquer le méchant mangemort en face, dont il n'a bien sûr absolument pas peur. Avant que Draco ne comprenne que c'est à lui qu'on s'adresse, les gamins ont détalés, rudoyés par leur Sauveur. Il n'a même pas entendu ce qu'il s'est dit.

« Tu es encore plus un zombie que moi, Malfoy ! »

Clignant des yeux, le blond essaie de reprendre contact avec la réalité. Avec un sourire las, il finit par répondre vaguement que tout ça importe peu. Mais alors qu'il fait mine de quitter les lieux, Potter lui barre la route et insiste. Il fait vraiment peur à voir. A ce moment-là, Draco ignore si c'est vraiment de la surprise qu'il a ressenti. Toute émotion est dure d'atteinte et encore plus dure à analyser. Mais il réplique qu'alors il a devant lui un très bon miroir. Ils se fixent immobiles et silencieux pendant un moment avant que Potter ne dise la seule chose capable de le réveiller depuis des mois : « Je te hais. » Ils ne se quittent pas des yeux un instant. Des yeux éteints, morts, aussi bien chez l'un que chez l'autre. Et Potter reprend, la voix morne : « Je te hais tellement normalement. Mais même ça, je n'arrive plus à le ressentir. Je n'en ai plus la force. »

Les yeux de Draco se sont soudain animés. Oui, il se souvient de ce que ça a été de détester Potter. Ce serait si bon de le ressentir à nouveau, de ressentir quelque chose à nouveau. Et là, comme ça, alors que Potter fait demi-tour, le regard hanté et perdu, Draco lui lance son poing au visage. Mollement d'abord, plus par obligation. Puis, Harry répond, tout aussi mollement. Et alors que leurs mouvements perdent de cette lourdeur désespérante, un sourire se dessine sur leur visage. Les coups ne font pas mal, ils les sentent si faiblement, sans en souffrir. Ils leur font tant de bien, au contraire. C'est une douleur qu'ils font naître eux-mêmes, qu'ils maîtrisent. Draco ne sait combien de temps a duré leur bagarre mais ils ne tiennent plus debout après ça. Un sourire de soulagement sur les lèvres, ils se quittent enfin, sachant que c'est à refaire. Est-ce que ça s'apparente à s'automutiler à deux ? Sans doute… Peu importe… Ca fait du bien.

Ils ont tenu un mois comme ça. Au détour d'un couloir, une bonne bagarre. Sans jamais soigner leurs blessures, les sentir plus tard les maintiennent vivants dans ce monde de torpeur peuplé de fantômes qu'eux seuls peuvent voir.

Puis, un jour, il ne sait pourquoi, au milieu d'une bagarre, Draco lui mord la lèvre. Jusqu'au sang. Harry réplique en lui mordant le cou. Violemment. Depuis, la bataille prend un autre tournant. La recherche d'une domination purement sexuelle est venue s'y ajouter. Depuis ce jour, Harry n'ose plus toucher Ginny. Il se sent sale. Elle, si douce, si fragile. Il a l'impression qu'il la souillerait s'il la touche. Mais il aime cette souillure qu'il partage avec Draco. Draco et lui, deux êtres brisés qui ne vibrent qu'avec l'autre. Ginny a échappé aux tâches de la guerre. Les autres, aussi. Il les voit essayer de se reconstruire. Et plus, ils y arrivent, plus lui veut retrouver Draco et se souiller avec lui. Il ne veut pas se reconstruire, il n'en a pas le droit. Trop de gens sont morts. Trop qu'il n'a pas pu sauver. Il faut quand même qu'ils fassent attention, qu'ils ne frappent pas trop forts ou cassent quelque chose. Personne ne doit savoir, s'ils veulent continuer. Mais le problème s'est résolu de lui-même. Ils ne se frappent plus véritablement maintenant. C'est plus une sorte de lutte sexuelle. Plus de coups. Mais des morsures, des empoignades. Un jeu de pouvoir.

Ils planifient. La date, l'heure, le lieu. La Salle sur demande.

La première fois qu'Harry a sodomisé Draco, ça a été merveilleux. Brutal, violent. Draco en a eu des bleus tout le long des côtes, là où il s'est accroché. Harry n'a jamais joui comme ça avec Ginny. Il n'a jamais ressenti quoique que ce soit de similaire à ce qu'il vit avec le blond. Il n'essaie pas de comprendre. C'est bon et ça lui convient très bien. Et ça convient aussi à Draco. Parce que, bien qu'ils se battent chacun pour dominer l'autre, une fois le plaisir trop grand, l'attente trop longue, Draco ne lutte plus et laisse la main à Harry. Jouissant silencieusement, timidement d'abord, puis de plus en plus fort, de façon de plus en plus libérée. Harry aurait continué comme ça indéfiniment mais ses amis finissent par voir que quelque chose se trame. Les absences fréquentes sont de plus en plus difficiles à cacher. Harry a été obligé de cacher la carte du Maraudeur pour que jamais ils ne leur viennent à l'idée de l'épier dans le château. Ils se sont disputés à ce sujet mais il s'en moque. Tout ce qui compte, ce sont ces rencontres dans la Salle sur demande. Rien d'autre n'a pu le stimuler ces dernières-mois, rien d'autre n'occupe son esprit. Il n'y a que ça qui le fasse vivre, que ça qui passe la barrière de brouillard de ses pensées.

Jusqu'au jour où Hermione prononce le nom de son obsession. Il lui faut rattraper la conversation en cours pour comprendre de quoi il en retourne. Apparemment, Draco est à l'infirmerie. Il a fait un malaise. Harry se sent immédiatement coupable. Pourtant, ils y sont allés beaucoup plus forts les premiers mois. Pourquoi s'évanouir maintenant ? Mais le malaise a révélé d'autres choses. Draco serait couvert de coups et blessures, certaines très anciennes. Un sort de dissimulation cachait tout depuis des mois. Ayant été amené inconscient à l'infirmerie, puis examiné, le sort de dissimulation a sauté. Tout ça est à garder pour eux bien sûr. Elle n'est au courant que parce qu'elle était à l'infirmerie au moment où le sort a sauté. Elle a vu le corps meurtri de ses yeux et c'est vraiment pas beau à voir. Qui est le monstre qui a pu faire ça ? Harry ne peut en entendre davantage.

Il s'est retenu toute la journée de débarquer à l'infirmerie. Il espère que le serpentard va bien. Voilà un sentiment qu'il n'a plus ressenti depuis des mois. La peur. L'inquiétude. Pour quelqu'un d'autre. Il ricane de lui-même. Comment peut-il avoir peur pour le serpentard alors que c'est lui qui lui a infligé tout ça ? Il savait très bien ce qu'il faisait, non ?

Sur une impulsion, Harry court jusqu'à la Salle sur demande où il invoque un grand miroir sur pied. Otant son propre sort de dissimulation, il se déshabille lentement. Il essaie de se voir comme Hermione a dû voir Draco. Les contusions, les morsures, toutes ces marques qui l'ont fait vivre pendant des mois. Sont-elles si laides ? Est-il si laid ? Pour infliger ça à… quelqu'un pour qui il a peur aujourd'hui ? C'est leur façon de contrôler les choses, de contrôler la douleur. Est-ce que, même ça, il n'a pas pu le contrôler ? C'est leur moyen de guérison. Ils ne peuvent pas comprendre. Ils n'ont pas partagé ce qu'eux ils ont partagé. Le serpentard sait qu'il… qu'il… qu'il lui est important. Alors qu'Harry commençait à s'en convaincre, il doute soudain. Draco le sait, hein ? Comment aurait-il pu ? Il s'est sûrement réveillé avec le regard compatissant de tout le monde sur lui, le jugeant, jugeant leur relation. Alors qu'ils ne savent rien du tout ! Draco n'est pas sa victime ! Harry ne lui ferait jamais de mal. Le véritable mal qui peut les toucher tous les deux. Non, Draco lui est trop important. Draco le sait ! Il doit le savoir ! Harry a les mêmes marques sur le corps, merde ! Draco ne peut pas renier ça ! Ce petit con n'a pas intérêt à renier ça !

Se rhabillant avec des mouvements empreints de rage, Harry sait maintenant ce qu'il doit faire. En quelques minutes, il remonte dans sa chambre, récupère sa cape d'invisibilité et la carte du Maraudeur pour rejoindre le serpentard à l'infirmerie sans se faire voir de quiconque. Il est déterminé. Déterminé et furieux. Furieux parce qu'apeuré. Apeuré que le serpentard ne voit pas les choses comme lui, ne ressente pas la même chose que lui. Ressentir quoi ? Qu'il était… amoureux ?

La main posée sur la porte de l'infirmerie, Harry ne peut plus bouger. Tous ces sentiments l'envahissent d'un coup. Comment a-t-il pu les ignorer ? Comment a-t-il pu ne pas les voir ? Draco. Son amour. Qu'il a déchiré de parts en parts pendant des mois. Qu'il a envoyé à l'infirmerie. Ca y est, il se voit comme Hermione le voit maintenant. Enfin, si elle avait su que c'était lui. Le monstre. Il entre enfin. Mais garde sa cape. Il repère vite Draco. Il dort. Le sort n'agit plus. Ses bleus sont visibles aux yeux de tous. Il est si beau. Harry ne lui ferait plus jamais de mal. Jamais. Il hésite mais ne peut résister. Il sort une main de sous sa cape d'invisibilité pour caresser la joue de Draco. Elle est si douce. Jamais il ne s'est permis de la toucher de la sorte. Il l'a si souvent frappée mais n'en a jamais apprécié la douceur. Tout ce corps, dont il connaît si bien les courbes, qu'il a si souvent possédé, mais qu'il n'a jamais apprécié à sa juste valeur…

Il sursaute lorsque Draco se réveille brusquement et range sa main sous la cape à toute vitesse. Draco appelle son nom, le cherche du regard, de l'espoir dans les yeux.

« Potter ?... Tu es sous ta cape ?... Je sais que tu es là… Tu en as mis du temps pour venir »

Harry ne respire plus. Il sait que Draco n'est pas sûr de sa présence. Il prêche le faux pour avoir le vrai.

« Je n'ai pas dit que c'était toi pour les coups, tu n'as pas à t'en faire… Ils pensent que c'est quelqu'un qui en a après moi en tant qu'ancien mangemort… Potter ? Tu es toujours là ? »

La peine voile les yeux de Draco. Peut-être espère-t-il trop ?

« Potter ?... Bon, je vais continuer à parler et si, un jour, tu veux te révéler… Je ne remets rien en question, tu sais ?... J'aime ce qu'on… partage. Ils ne peuvent pas comprendre mais je sais ce que je fais. Je sais que… j'aime… nos rencontres. J'aime… ce qu'on a. Je ne les laisserai pas me l'enlever, nous l'enlever. J'aime… être avec toi. Je… je t'aime. »

Seul le silence répond.

« Potter ?... Est-ce que je suis en train de me confier à un mur ?... Potter, tu ne vas pas les laisser faire, merde ! Tu as assez donné, tu crois pas ? Pense à toi un peu. Tu l'as eu, tu l'as tué. Vis maintenant ! … Ne me laisse pas… Vis avec moi… Aime-moi… Je ne veux pas que ça change, aime-moi comme avant. »

Des larmes coulent le long des joues de Draco. Quelques secondes s'écoulent avant qu'il n'entende un murmure, tout près de lui, à peine audible.

« Comme avant ? Comment ? Quand je te frappais ? »

Le cœur de Draco bat la chamade. Il n'a pas déclaré son amour à un mur. Harry est bien là, Harry est resté. Draco amorce un mouvement pour sortir du lit et partir à la recherche du griffondor à tâtons. Mais il a à peine le temps de faire basculer ses jambes du lit qu'il bute sur quelque chose d'invisible. Son souffle se bloque dans sa gorge. Il lève la main dans les airs. Elle accroche quelque chose. Un tissu. Il tire dessus et Harry apparaît. Il a ôté son sort de dissimulation également. Ses propres bleus et blessures apparaissent. Mais la blessure qu'il voit le plus, c'est celle de son cœur. Il la voit dans ses yeux verts quand il le regarde. Harry s'en veut. De quoi, Harry ?

« Parce que je suis un monstre, Draco. Ce que je t'ai fait… »

Draco le fait taire doucement en le prenant dans ses bras.

« Tu ne m'as rien fait du tout ! On s'aime…

-Et c'est comme ça qu'on se le montre ? Y avait pas un autre moyen ? Bordel ! On n'a pas pu trouver un autre moyen ?

-C'est le moyen qu'on a trouvé à ce moment-là… »

Harry pleure longuement sur l'épaule de Draco avant de se redresser. Il prend le visage de Draco en coupe, plonge dans son regard.

« Draco. Je t'aime. A partir d'aujourd'hui, je te le montrerai tous les jours comme il se doit. Je vais prendre soin de toi. On va guérir. Ces blessures vont guérir et, surtout, nos cœurs vont guérir. La guerre est finie, j'ai envie de vivre maintenant et, surtout, avec toi. »

Le cœur de Draco gonfle de joie, un sourire lui monte aux lèvres et Harry scelle ses mots d'un long et doux baiser, comme ils n'en ont jamais échangé.

FIN

* * *

Et voilà !

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. J'espère que ça vous a plus.


End file.
